Third Dress Is The Charmed
by LadyGuilt
Summary: With just a few days to CeCe and Logan's wedding, Rocky is trying her best to have all details taken care of. But when the redhead has a small breakdown over the wedding dress, can her maid of honor help her find the perfect one, or is the wedding doomed? - OneShot. Mild Cogan.


**Disclaimer: **I'm not affiliated with _Disney Channel, It's a Laugh Production_ or the actors who portrait the characters. No money was obtained on the making and distribution of this piece of fiction. Characters, settings and plots are fictional and not meant to depict a real life person, event or place. Every similarity with real life is completely coincidental.

**AN: **This story had not been beta read. My apologizes for the spelling and grammar errors. This story is based on _'Clean It Up'_. If you haven't seen that episode, this will make no sense at all.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Third Dress is the Charmed**

_._

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Rocky grinned at her mother's words and turned the volume of the radio up. Moving her body at the rhythm of the music, she dance her way back towards the table where all the party favors for CeCe's wedding were waiting to be assembled. "Now we just need a margarita." Said Marcie with a conspiratorial wink at her daughter.

"Ask, and you shall received." Said a slightly musical, heavily accented voice, coming from the kitchen. Tinka stepped into the room, a big tray on her hands. "Now we are ready to party." Setting the tray on the edge of the table, Tinka gave each of the woman a tall glass of margarita, before taking her own seat. "Oh no." Eyes flickering between all the souvenirs spread on the table, she shook her head vehemently. "This will not do at all. Where is the glitter? And the crystal vases?" Taking a handful of the multicolored almonds, she pinned the maid of honor with an horrified gaze. "This is rubbish!"

Knowing her friend very well after years of friendship, Rocky simply rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. This is not for the tables. We will be handing this out at the end of the reception with the tiny portrait of CeCe and Logan." She explained, taking some of the almonds and munching on them happily.

Eyes narrowing slightly, but placated for the most part, Tinka returned the candy to the bowl. "And just _where_ is CeCe?

Rocky opened her mouth to reply, when a loud knocking at the door was heard. "Hold that thought." Taking her glass of margarita, she stood from the table, hoping Dina had finally made an appearance. Between Tinka trying to take over and her mother's not so subtle hints of Rocky following on CeCe's footsteps and getting married herself, she could use someone to help her keep her sanity. "Coming." She screamed when the knocking on the door not only persisted but increased. "Don't knock the door down!" Rocky snapped when she opened it. "Logan?" Surprise and dread quickly filled her when she saw who the visitor was. Not only was the man in question supposed to be with her friend at that moment, but the expression on his face was less than happy. He looked, quite frankly, terrifying. "Ahh. Is everything okay?"

"Go talk to her." He hissed, his brown eyes practically shooting fire. "She went crazy!"

Shaking her head quickly, Rocky considered closing the door on Logan's face. "I told you I wasn't going to get involve in any more of your fights." She said firmly, though she hunched her shoulders when he just glared at her. "Last time I did, I fall down the stairs and the two of you just skipped pass besides me and didn't even bother to see if I was okay!"

Logan had the grace to look abashed for a moment, the memory of that particular incident making him inwardly winced. "Rocky," he said, his anger banked for a moment. "Please just talk with her." Confusion mixed with hurt were plain on his eyes, suddenly he wasn't quite as scary, the guy just looked miserable. "She called the wedding off."

"What?" Rocky wasn't the only one had exclaimed. From inside the apartment her mother, Georgia, and Tinka, who all had been following the interlude as best as they could, were now giving the conversation at the door their full attention. "What do you mean she called the wedding off?" Setting the glass of margarita on the small table besides the door, Rocky slipped off the apartment, closing the door behind her. "What happened?"

He shrugged, ranking his fingers over his long hair. "I don't know!" He said softly. "She said something about a cursed, bleeding dress and how she rather we just move in together without getting married. Talk to her Rocky." He begged.

"Look, just go in. There is candy and alcohol." Opening the door of the apartment she pushed him in. "I'll handle this." Not waiting for his approval, she walked fast down the hall to the stairs, going down one floor to her best friend's apartment. Unlike Logan, she didn't knock on the door, simply opened it and slipped inside. "CeCe?" She called, frowning when she saw how dark the apartment was. Turning the lights out, she sighed at the mess. "CeCe, where are you?"

"I'm here!"

Rolling her eyes at CeCe for not telling her where 'here' was, she followed her friend's voice to her room. "CeCe?" But she wasn't in plain sight. In fact other than two wedding dresses on the bed, the room was practically empty, since the redhead had been moving all of her stuff to apartment she would be sharing with her new husband. If the wedding ever get back on. "Where are you?"

Lips quivering and eyes devastated, CeCe poked her head from the closet. "Rocky!" crawling from her hiding place, she met her friend in the middle of the room. "I can't get married!"

Pulling the smallest woman up, Rocky wrapped her arms around her waist, giving her a comforting hug. "Why?"

"I don't have a wedding dress!"

In a huff, Rocky stepped back from the hug, and shook CeCe. "And what did you call that?" Pointing with the side of her head towards the bed, she shook her friend again. "Your grandmother sent those last week." Dropping her arms away from CeCe, she walked to the bed, her eyes on the two master pieces, that were the wedding dresses. They were family heirlooms, and CeCe had been in a panicky state until they arrived. At the time, the dancer had insisted that it would be bad luck to marry in a new dress. As of two days before, only one of the dressed used by her family would do. "is this one of those Bridezilla's last minutes craziness?"

"Ugh. I'm not crazy!" Cried CeCe indignantly. "Rocky, what I am going to do?" Filled with nervous energy, she started to pace the room.

Deciding that the best way to help her friend was trying to make sense of what was going through her head, -not always an easy chore, _CeCeLand_ was a big, twisted, mysterious world Rocky tried her best to stay away from, - she forced CeCe to sit on the old chair in from of the bureau. "Talk to me, Gayle. Don't," she warned as she saw CeCe starting to complain, a mutinous curled to her lips, that made Rocky sure she was about to protested being called Gayle instead of Oprah. "What's wrong with the dress?"

Deflating under Rocky's all knowing gaze, CeCe sent a sad look at the dresses on her childhood bed. "I really want to wear the same dress my nana, and my mom used for their wedding." It made her shiver, but in a good way, to think she was about to get married. "Since I was a little girl, that's all I could picture in my wedding fantasies that never changed. Not matter if I was marrying Taylor Lautner or Austin Moon. If it was here in Chicago or Japan." She took her friend's hand in hers and squeezed. "If it was a double wedding or I was eloping. The only thing that stayed the same is the fact that I was wearing the same dress they did."

Rocky took a moment to process that, then pursed her lips. "Not really seeing the problem here, CeCe. It's not like the dressed were lost. They are here."

"Yes, but." letting out a frustrated scream, she let go of Rocky and stood up, walking over to the bed. Her gaze fell on the dresses and she felt a small twinged in her heart. How could she explain to Rocky, to anyone really, what was going through her head? "They are beautiful. And I love them. But Rocky, I can't wear any of them."

"Why?" Asked Rocky more urgently, coming to stand besides CeCe.

"Here." Picking up one of them, CeCe draped it over her small frame. It was the bigger of the two, a strapless, perfection. A Heart shaped corset, made of lace and silk were the top part, only to be followed by layers of skirts. To Rocky, that dress was more than a wedding dress, it was the sort of assembly princess wore. "Both nana and Mom used this dress for their first wedding." She stroke the material lovingly between her fingers before settling down on the bed again, and picking up the second dress. It was more simple, but not less beautiful, and unlike the first one, instead of drawing fantasies from the girls, this one brought memories. "And they used this for their second wedding."

With a grin, Rocky reached for the dress. "I remember this." She laughed softly as she thought back on everything they went through to make sure the dress was perfect for Georgia's wedding to Jeremy, after CeCe -and later Georgia herself- tainted the dress with self tanning lotion. "You were so excited when the dress arrived. You couldn't wait to wear it for your second wedding."

"Exactly!" She cried happily, hoping her friend finally got her point. "Rocky, I can't wear any of these dresses. I don't want this to be my first wedding, or my second wedding. I want this to be my _only_ wedding." She paused and closed her eyes. Somehow, it still caught her by surprise the intensity of her feelings for Logan. "Rocky, I want to be with him for eternity."

Heart melting with affection at her friend, Rocky hugged her once more, her arms rubbing CeCe's soothingly. "Honey, you are going to be with him forever. It doesn't matter which dress you wear, the two of you are meant to be together."

"But what if the dresses are cursed? What if I choose the wrong one and I lose the best thing that ever happened to me?"

She might have argued, but then Rocky had known her friend for years. CeCe was the most superstitious woman she knew, so instead of pointing out that a dress wouldn't really be cursed, she simply smiled. "I think I know the solution to this."

.

* * *

.

"You nervous, Littler Scooter?"

As his father clapped him on the back, Logan scowled, though he didn't corrected him for using the old nickname. Instead, he shook his head, then nodded. He wasn't just nervous, he was about to have a panic attack. "What if she changed her mind? What if she isn't coming after all?"

Jeremy squeezed Logan's shoulder and smiled at him. It surprised him, that of all the things his son could be worrying about – he was, after all, about to make the biggest commitment of his short life – his only thoughts were not on his future, but on the possibility that the woman he chose to spend his life with, might not show up. It surprised him yes, but it pleased him. "CeCe is here. And she will come through those doors at any moment now."

The two of them turned at once to watch the double doors. As if that has been the cue someone had been waiting for, they opened. Music started to flow across the hall, and everyone became silent, watching with their hearts filled with the love of the occasion, as the bridesmaids started to walked down the aisle.

First came Dina. Small and beautiful, she didn't looked at anyone in particular as she walked down the aisle to take her place in the front. Her arm was lying comfortably against the crook of Deuce's arm, as he walked with her. Unlike Dina, his eyes seemed to be flickering between the altar where the ceremony would take place and his long time girlfriend. It didn't take much for everyone to figure what was going through his mind.

Next came Tinka, who despite not being wearing her usually bright, glittery assembly, looked simply radiant. With her was Ty. The once co host of _Shake It Up, Chicago_ found Logan with his eyes, and sent him an amused look, as if he couldn't quite believe he was willingly marrying the woman that was as much his sister as Rocky was. "Good Luck." He mouthed, knowing that the brown haired boy will need it on his life with CeCe. Even though they hadn't always seen eye to eye, eventually the two of them had come to be true friends.

"Not too late to run." Logan shifted his eyes from the marching, and snorted at the comment. He had wanted only two people to stand with him, his father and Flynn, who was like a brother to him. It had been the younger man the one who just spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered back, turning back just in time to see Rocky came in. "_Zam_!" He said, awe in his voice. With the corner of his eye, he watched in amusement as Flynn stared at the brunet woman with appreciation. And it was hard not to. Rocky came in alone, as maid of honor. She was beautiful.

Rocky smiled as she came close to the altar, she knew it was a matter of seconds before the music changed and CeCe made her grand entrance. She was dying to see everyone's reaction to her. As she passed Logan, she couldn't resist teasing him. "Try not to die."

Frowning at Rocky's words, Logan fixed his gaze on the door. The music changed once Rocky settle on her place, and the familiar notes of _'Here comes the bride'_ were heard. It was CeCe's face the first thing he saw. More than beautiful, she was breathtaking. And she was going to be his forever.

"What is she wearing!" The incredulous, slightly shocked voice of his father, made Logan force his gaze away from CeCe's face, taking in for the first time what she has chosen to wear. Delighted with her, and falling in love all over again, he threw his head back laughing. "Is that a... a bikini?"

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_AN(2):_ If you made it this far, thank you for reading. Any questions, comments, suggestion and opinions are welcome. Thanks for the support, and don't forget to feed the writer by leaving a review!


End file.
